


Merry Little Christmas

by cherrylove



Series: Southside Struggle [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: She’d been struggling all year to pay bills, keep the younger kids clothed, and in well fitting boots, but somehow between her full-time job, Robb’s part-time gig at the library, and a generous donation from some of the other families in the neighborhood, she’d managed to pay bills and buy presents for the younger kids.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prequel sort of thing to Survival of the Fittest written for the "Until Hell Freezes Over" event on tumblr run by gameofshipschallenges.

Sansa leaned back on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand watching her siblings open Christmas presents. Their parents always made sure that all of them got one or two special gifts for Christmas along with something they needed when they were growing up and she’d been worried that she wouldn’t even be able to get them one thing. She had been convinced of it at the end of November. She’d been struggling all year to pay bills, keep the younger kids clothed, and in well fitting boots, but somehow between her full-time job, Robb’s part-time gig at the library, and a generous donation from some of the other families in the neighborhood, she’d managed to pay bills and buy presents for the younger kids.

She put her glass down and pulled her legs underneath her as Rickon tore open a package wrapped in shiny green paper that she’d wrapped yesterday after her shift at the hotel. She felt the couch dip down beside her and the familiar earthy, leather scent of Jon Snow washed over her.

“Have I thanked you yet for helping me pull this off?” she asked.

He took a swig of his beer and nodded, “You have. Multiple times.”

“Well, thank you again. I really couldn’t have gotten the kids near this amount of presents if you hadn’t helped and convinced others to chip in, too.”

“It really wasn’t a big deal, San. You helped me a lot right after my mom died, so I figure it’s really just fair trade. Plus, Robb is my best friend, which means I care a lot about all of you.”

Sansa smiled and playfully shoved his shoulder with hers, “We care about you, too. You’re practically family.”

He shoved back and took another sip of his beer before turning his attention to the kids opening presents. She left the couch and went to the kitchen to check on dinner. 

Dinner wasn’t much different from any other dinner at the Stark house. It was loud, messy, and fun. Afterwards, Robb left to meet up with his newest girlfriend, Arya along with the boys and Jon rushed outside to have a snowball fight, and Margaery and her brothers left for home; leaving Sansa with the dishes.

If she had to call this Christmas a success or a failure, she’d definitely call it a raging success. All the kids were pleased with their presents and dinner went off without any major drama. She was wholly pleased by the way it turned out. She washed a plate and put it on the drying rack before picking up a glass and beginning to scrub Margaery’s bright red lipstick from the rim.

“You have a minute to spare me away from the dishes?”

Sansa laughed softly and put the glass back into the sink before drying her hands on the towel over her shoulder, “I might be able to spare a few just for you Jon.”

She turned to lean against the counter, arms crossed over her chest, “What can I do for you Jon?”

Jon produced a small square box wrapped in shiny gold paper and a red bow from behind his back, “This is for you.”

“You shouldn’t have. I didn’t need anything,” Sansa told him.

“You deserved something, though. You work hard to keep lights on and your siblings clothed. You deserve to have something nice given to you for once.”

She smiled softly and took the box from him, “I can’t even tell you how thankful I am. This is so sweet of you.”

She carefully unwrapped the gift to reveal a small box from one of the local jewelry stores. She opened the lid of the box and gasped softly. Sitting on a cushion inside the box was a delicate sterling silver dragonfly pendant on an equally delicate chain. She took it out of the box, setting the jewelry box down on the counter, and looking up to Jon.

“It’s beautiful Jon. You really shouldn’t have…” she murmured.

“I saw it and thought you might like it. I remember when you guys first moved here and you had those dragonfly earrings that you had to sell to keep the gas turned on, so….yeah. It really wasn’t any trouble…” he explained, cheeks slightly flushed.

She held the necklace out to him and moved her hair out of the way, “Put it on for me?”

Jon stepped a little closer and took the necklace from her. He unclasped it and carefully brought it around her to clasp it behind her neck. She left her hair down and he took an ever so small step backwards.

She turned, smoothed her hand over the metal of the charm, centered it, and looked up at him, another smile on her face.

“I love it…thank you…” she whispered, leaning in and reaching up to place a gentle kiss on his stubbly cheek.

They stood there for several moments just looking at each other, neither of them sure what to do next.

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek and gestured toward the dishes, “Dry while I wash?”

“I’d be happy to,” Jon said, taking the towel from her shoulder.

They washed and dried dishes in companionable silence until the kids came rushing back in and Sansa was urging them from her place at the sink to head upstairs for bedtime and Robb returned from his sexual escapade, stealing Jon away from the cleanup.

Sansa put the last dish on the rack, tossed the towel they’d been using into the dirty laundry basket, and headed towards the stairs to go to bed. She made her way up the stairs and glanced back down at the living room where Robb and Jon were passing a joint back and forth while Christmas with the Kranks played on the TV. Jon glanced back and gave her a half-smile before turning back to his conversation with her brother. She continued her way up to her bed, gently rubbing her thumb over the smooth dragonfly charm around her neck.


End file.
